Soon you'll come home
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: Dean is eight years old and misses his mother very much. While staying with Ellen he learns that people you love never really leave you. You just create a place in your heart for them. Does the same go for the parting of good friends?


_**Soon you'll come home**_

_All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be if we were together. Let's pretend that you are far away. Let's say you write to me. You promise in your letter that you'll come home. Come home to my heart._

Eight year old Dean was sitting on the motel bed staring out the window. In his hand he was holding a picture of his mom. A tear rolled down his cheek he missed her so much. A small voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Dean? Where's daddy?"

Dean opened his arms to his four year old brother, "Come here Sammy. Dad's at work. What are you doing up? Did you have that bad dream again?"

Sam nodded his head then he caught sight of the picture in his big brother's hand, "Who's that lady?"

Dean set the picture down, "Sammy how about I read you a story instead?"

Sam pouted, "Who is the lady in the picture with you and daddy?"

Dean swallowed he hadn't realized how much their dad not talking about their mom was affecting his little brother. He wrapped his arm around Sam and lifted him onto his lap, "The lady in the picture is our mom Sammy."

Sam looked confused, "Where is she now?"

Dean's eyes filled with tears but he held them back. He really hoped that his dad would be the one to talk to Sam about this. He hugged his little brother close and tried to think of how to explain it, "Sammy you know how Uncle Bobby told you about the angels?"

Sam nodded, "When is mommy coming home Dean?"

Dean sighed, "Sammy mom isn't coming home. She had to go and live with the angels…"

Dean stopped talking when he felt Sam's tears soaking his shirt. In between sobs Sam sniffled, "Didn't she love us anymore? Didn't she want to stay with daddy?"

Dean rocked his little brother back and forth, "She loved all of us very much."

Sam lifted his head from his brother's neck and asked in a sad voice, "How come I don't remember mom the way you do?"

Dean closed his eyes, "She died when you were just a baby Sammy. You know what? I will tell you anything about mom you want to know."

Sam nodded into his older brother's shoulder, "I love you Dean."

_When you come home we'll never be apart. If I keep dreaming of you start believing its true soon you'll come home, soon you'll come home to my heart if I believe. _

Three weeks later Sam and Dean were staying at Ellen's while their dad was on a hunt. Ellen was reading Sam, Dean, and her daughter Jo a story. Once the story was finished Sam was asleep on Ellen's shoulder. She carried him upstairs, "Dean, Jo you two can pick out a **short** movie to watch soon as that's over I want you to high tail it to your rooms. Dean I assume you want to bunk with Sam. Jo I want you to ring the bell on the counter when you and Dean are heading to bed. I'll be up to tuck you guys in soon after ok."

Soon as Ellen was out of sight and ear shot Jo whined, "Mom never lets me stay up late. My favorite movie is too long to watch."

Dean scowled, "At least you have a mom."

Jo started to say something but stopped when she saw tears running down Dean's cheeks, "What's wrong?"

Dean sighed, "I miss my mom."

When Ellen came back downstairs to go and finish closing up the road house she was surprised to see her daughter with her arms wrapped around Dean. The older woman knelt down on the floor beside the two of them, "Hey you two. What's going on? I thought you guys wanted to watch a movie."

Jo spoke up, "Dean's sad mom. He misses his mom."

Ellen stood up and went to sit in her rocking chair, "Both of you come sit with me for a bit."

Jo and Dean climbed into Ellen's lap. Ellen hugged Dean and her daughter close to her, "Shh… Dean it's ok."

Once Dean had stopped crying Ellen spoke in a soft voice, "Your mom is always with you. Even though you can't see her she's inside of your heart."

Dean eventually fell asleep in Ellen's arms. She didn't want to move him but she knew that John was due back any time. The last thing he needed was Sam crying because he was scared to sleep by himself. Gently she woke Dean up, "Sweetie you need to head upstairs. You to Jo come on."

Dean allowed Ellen to lead him upstairs but Jo pouted, "I want to stay awake until daddy gets home."

Ellen sighed, "Jo your dad's not going to bed home for several hours. How about I wake you up as soon as he gets home and he if he's up to it he can read you a story. I don't want you to bother Dean's dad though or Pastor Jim."

Jo nodded and followed her mom and Dean to her room. Dean settled under the covers beside Sam and Ellen went to go tuck Jo into her bed. Jo got comfortable and asked, "You promise to wake me up when dad gets home?"

Ellen nodded, "I promise. I love you Jo."

Several hours later Ellen was jerked from a sound sleep by the phone ringing. She picked it up quickly, "Hello? John yeah the boys are fine. Sleeping like angels. What do you mean accident? John Winchester you tell me right this second!"

John swallowed he didn't want to have to tell Ellen this over the phone, "Ellen I'm sorry but Bill was killed. I'm on my way to get the boys now."

At that moment something inside of Ellen snapped. She screamed into the phone, "Get your kids and get out of my house before I shoot you! You are a heartless bastard John!"

Ellen hung up the phone and knew that she had to tell Jo what had happened. Quietly she went over to her daughter's bed, "Baby girl. I need you to wake up for a minute."

Jo sat up and yawned, "Is daddy home?"

Ellen forced back tears and shook her head, "There was an accident. Daddy went to heaven."

Jo started to cry. She screamed, "No you're lying! Daddy's fine! He's always fine!"

Dean heard Jo crying and climbed out of bed, "What happened? Did Jo have a bad dream?"

Ellen cradled her daughter to her chest afraid to let go, "Dean your daddy will be here soon. He wants you guys to be ready to leave when he gets here."

Dean woke up Sam and started packing his things. Once he was done packing he went back to Jo's bed and held her hand, "Jo? What's wrong?"

Jo sniffled, "Can I just have a hug."

Dean opened his arms and pulled his friend into a hug. He rubbed her back like he did for Sam when he cried. Jo clung to Dean like he was her life line, "I'm here Jo. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

John came into the room Sam rubbed his eyes and cried, "Daddy!"

John pulled Sam into a hug and then turned to Dean who was still locked in a hug with Jo, "You ready to go Ace?"

Dean shook his head, "Dad Jo is really sad. Can we stay a little while longer?"

John sadly shook his head, "I'm sorry bud but Ellen asked us to clear out."

Jo felt Dean start to release her from the hug and squeezed tighter, "Please don't leave me."

Dean took a cross necklace off his neck and put it on Jo, "As long as you wear this I will always be with you. When you love someone they never truly leave you. They stay in your heart forever."


End file.
